


Norse Deities Can Get Sick

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author is sick, Fluff, M/M, Monsters Inc is definitely a sick-day movie, Sick Loki, Sickfic, Tony thinks Loki looks adorable when he's sick, omg I /actually/ wrote fluff without angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What d'you mean your sick?” He asked, pushing his goggles up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You're a Norse Deity. Norse Deities don't get sick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Deities Can Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

Loki shuffled into the room, a blanket around his shoulders and his eyes rimmed red. He sniffed and collapsed onto the sofa in Tony's lab, looking completely miserable.

“Tony,” he said, not _quite_ whining.

“Mm.” Tony didn't look up from whatever it was he was working on. Loki sighed and curled up, falling sideways and sniffing again.

“ _Tony_ ,” he repeated. “Tony, I'm _sick_.”

It was then that Tony looked up, frowning. “What d'you _mean_ your _sick_?” He asked, pushing his goggles up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You're a Norse Deity. Norse Deities don't get sick.”

Loki pouted and sniffed again, sitting up. “Fine,” he said, his voice slightly muffled. “Leave me in my misery.”

Tony watched as he shuffled off, blinking. Loki couldn't _really_ be sick... Could he?

He got his answer an hour later when JARVIS forced him to leave the lab. Tony walked upstairs and into the kitchen, taking half an hour to make a decent grilled cheese sandwich. He then went into the living room, pausing when he saw Loki laying curled up on the sofa, a tall glass of water on the coffee-table. He was covered in a blanket and still looking miserable, tissues surrounding him.

“Wow, you're really sick, huh?” Tony said, continuing to walk in and sit down. Loki glared up at him, but it was ruined when he sneezed a moment later. Tony grinned. “Oh my God,” he said. “That's _adorable_. Is that how you usually sneeze?”

Loki glared at him again, snagging another tissue out of the box and blowing his nose. “Go 'way,” he mumbled. “Sleeping.”

Tony reached out and placed a hand on Loki's leg, rubbing a little. “Alright, Mr. Brightside. Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“No.”

Tony continued to rub Loki's leg, wondering when Thor was coming back. He vaguely remembered him talking about “Ye Olden Days on Asgard” when Loki would get sick a lot, and hoped that Thor would know what to do about it.

“Um,” he said at last, wanting to break the silence. “Is there... anything you need?”

There was silence for a moment before Loki looked up at him, coughing. He looked utterly pathetic.

“I'm hungry,” he said and blinked. Tony blinked back and then looked at the sandwich he had brought.

“Aww, no,” Tony said. “I just spent _half of an hour_ -”

Loki coughed pathetically, sniffing as he looked up at Tony with wide, still red-rimmed eyes. “Please?” He asked. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Fine. You know what? Here. Take it.”

Loki sat up and blew his nose again before accepting the plate. “Thank you, Tony,” he said and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek.

“Aww, _gross_ ,” he grumbled, wiping it away. “Loki, you're gonna get your sick on me.”

“I love you,” Loki said and took a bite out of half a sandwich. He pushed the other half back to Tony and Tony glared at him for a moment before accepting it. Loki grinned, drank some water, and finished his half, laying down again and putting his head in Tony's lap. Tony absently reached down and ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

“Love you too,” he relented after a moment and Loki sighed contently. Tony then reached for the remote and said “But we're watching _Monsters Inc_ now.”

“What? Why?” Loki asked, flipping onto his back to look up at him.

“Because it's a _quality_ sick-day movie, that's why,” he replied and turned the TV on. “Jarv, play _Monsters Inc_ now.”

And so _maybe_ Loki fell asleep halfway through the movie and _maybe_ Tony thought he looked kind of adorable.

It wasn't like there was anyone around to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sick today (second time this semester) and this just popped into my head while I was trying to get to sleep. In short, I'm tired, my head hurts, and everything seems miserable.
> 
> My recipe for getting well sooner is to take a one garlic and one Vitamin C pill in the mornings and evenings (seriously, garlic is a miracle), drink a lot of water (seriously, keep a water bottle or a tall glass of water with you), wash your hand with soap whenever is humanly possible, and take a hot shower (as hot as you can stand it) as soon as you start to feel crummy.
> 
> Also Disney movies in general are amazing for sick days.


End file.
